


Quiz: What's your Draco True Pairing?

by boniface (midwinter_day)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Parody, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinter_day/pseuds/boniface
Summary: Can't decided who to ship this alluringracistbad boy with? This handy quiz can help!Printed in the Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them zine,Yes Glitter!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Quiz: What's your Draco True Pairing?




End file.
